Girls and Ticklish Aliens
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all. Rated T for kissing. Tickles and fluff included!


**This was a request from EmeraldMoonGreen. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sasha. Ben 10 and it's characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Girls and Ticklish Aliens**

"Ugh," Rachel groaned as she finished up the reports and shut off her computer. "Man, I hate Excel. It gives me a headache."

"Then take a break," said a voice, almost making her jump, but she was too exhausted to do so as she saw Whampire behind her.

"Hey, Whampire," she said, letting out another exhausted sigh. The Vladat placed his hands on her shoulders and began massaging the human girl's sore muscles. Rachel let out a groan of appreciation as the alien vampire continued to give her a massage, moving a bit to her back as she stretched. "Oh. That feels better," she said.

He chuckled and moved to massage her neck, being careful that he didn't hurt her. She just lay her head down and let him do that. Finally, she sat up. "Thanks, Whampire," she said. "I feel a bit better."

"That's not good," said a voice and they saw it was Snare-Oh. "You need to feel a lot better and I know just the thing."

Rachel saw him wiggle his fingers a little and raise his hands and Whampire did the same and she jumped up and started running with both aliens chasing her. "You won't escape us!" Snare-Oh teased her.

"Surrender," said Whampire, smiling as well.

Rachel just laughed. "Don't back out, slowpokes!" she said and ran faster.

"Oh, you're in for it now!" Snare-Oh declared as he stretched out his bandaged fingers, but she dodged and laughed, looking over her shoulder when she should have been paying attention to where she was running and she ran right into Whampire's arms. He quickly locked her arms in an arm lock that wasn't painful, but it was impossible to escape from.

"Ah, our ticklish victim is at our mercy," Snare-Oh snickered as he lifted Rachel's shirt a little and started tickling her stomach with his long fingers, making Rachel burst into squealing laughter, which increased in volume when Whampire started tickling her shoulder blades, which were the one ticklish spot on her back that made her go nuts with laughter.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Whampire teased. "You're so ticklish!"

"I think only her sister is more ticklish than her," said Snare-Oh.

It was true. Between the two sisters, Sasha was more sensitive than her older sister when it came to tickles, which made tickling her more fun for the aliens.

Right then, when Snare-Oh started tickling her belly button, Rachel shrieked and kept laughing. Whampire then saw that she was getting tired and she was losing her breath.

"Alright, we'll stop for now, but we'll be back," he said as he and the alien mummy let the poor girl up. Snare-Oh picked her up and held her in his arms as Whampire flew off. Rachel looked up at Snare-Oh.

"Will you help me get revenge on him?" she asked, snuggling closer to him.

Snare-Oh chuckled. "I will," he said. "I think your sister has been wanting to get him back as well."

Smiling, both went to find Sasha, who jumped at the chance to tickle her fiancée. She needed to get him back for startling her the other day.

The three smiled and went about their day, planning to catch Whampire after he did his patrol.

* * *

The alien vampire left at sunset and returned a few hours later, feeling tired. The patrol had been quiet for once which made him happy and he was looking forward to spending some time with Sasha.

She was waiting in her room when he came up the stairs. "Hey, Whampire," she said, looking at him lovingly.

He smiled and went in, hugging her and kissing her on the mouth, which she returned, pushing him gently to walk backwards and he landed on his back on her bed and she landed on him, still kissing him. After a bit, they broke off.

That was when Rachel and Snare-Oh attacked.

The mummy tied Whampire up and Rachel and Sasha started tickling him.

Whampire immediately laughed hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed, trying to move away, but didn't succeed.

"Payback!" said Sasha, laughing. Her laughter was one thing Whampire loved to hear.

"Times two!" said Rachel as she tickled Whampire's sides and Sasha tickled his stomach before she blew raspberries on his stomach and he laughed even harder then. But what made his laughter hit the roof was when Rachel, Sasha, and Snare-Oh tickled him all together.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Deciding that they were satisfied with their revenge, they stopped and Whampire looked exhausted, but smiled when Sasha gave him a kiss.

"Life is never boring with ticklish aliens," said Rachel.

No one argued with that.

* * *

**There are not enough stories with Whampire getting tickled or tickling others. There needs to be!**

**Please leave a review, but no flames.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
